Leur histoire
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: Square Grimaud, ils ont 15 ans, ils font partis de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre va faire l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre ! Un Drago/Hermione plein d'humour
1. Chapitre 1: Quelle galère !

**Leur histoire...**

**Chapitre 1: Quelle galère !!!**

Comment ai-je fait, moi Hermione Jane Granger, pour tomber amoureuse du pire ennemi de mes deux meilleurs amis ?? Je dois être maudite ! Oui c'est ça il n'y a que ça de possible comme explication ! Mais je n'arrive pas à résister quand je vois ses somptueux yeux gris pâles, son corps fin et élancé, sa mâchoire dessinée ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et … C'est bon stop je le sais déjà que je suis raide dingue de Drago Malefoy pas besoin d'en faire profiter tout le monde... Si jamais Harry et Ron l'apprenaient je doute qu'ils me pardonnent un jour … Sauf s'il change mais je ne pense pas à près tout c'est un Malefoy …

« Hermione ?? Hermione ?? Ca va ? »

Je vois les deux visages inquiets de Ron et Harry penchées au dessus de ma tête. Nous sommes dans leur chambre au Terrier et plongée dans mes pensées j'avais arrêter d'écouter la conversation et mon arrêt sur image a dû les alarmer.

« Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas j'étais juste dans mes pensées, je me demandais quelle est cette chose importante que devais nous dire Dumbledore à propos de l'Ordre.

-D'après les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George il s'agirait de l'admission d'un nouveau membre donc d'un colocataire en plus au square Grimaud, Harry et moi avons espionné hier soir, rajoute-t-il devant mon air d'incompréhension.

-Faites attention si jamais vous êtes pris Molly va nous donner tellement de tâches à faire qu'on pourra même plus se parler.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione !!! Descendez !!

-Si c'est pour ce que je pense vous êtes morts les gars !!! »

On dégringola les marches ensemble sans grande conviction, mais face à la mine réjouit de Molly je sentis nos sourires déjà quasi inexistant redescendre encore plus pour devenir une belle grimace. En effet, elle se contenta de nous montrer l'état ( catastrophique ) de la cuisine, de la salle de bain ( guère mieux ) et la chambre d'amis ( un désastre ) et de nous prendre nos baguettes. En réponse à nos têtes outrées elle montra les oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux.

« Imbéciles !!! » fut la seule chose que je dis à mes deux stupides meilleurs amis.

C'est donc démoralisée que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain qui me fut attribué à mon plus grand désarroi... Harry et Ron avaient donc raison quelqu'un allait bientôt intégré l'ordre et donc nous rejoindre ici. Je me réjouissais déjà à l'idée après cette longue année chaotique que nous avions passés sans correspondre avec Harry lors de notre 5ème année et bientôt notre rentrée en 6ème année je ne pouvais qu'être contente de ce changement qui nous sortirait de cette routine qui s'était installée au fil du temps au square Grimaud. Comme pour féliciter le nouvel arrivant je m'acharna à la tâche, récurant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Au bout de deux heures la salle de bain brillait et j'étais fière de moi. Exténuée, je partis à la recherche de Ron et Harry qui ont quitté tout les deux leur lieux de supplice pour en rejoindre un autre. Je parti donc dans le jardin m'aérer un peu et trouva Ron, étalé, la tête dans la pelouse cherchant des gnomes avec un air très concentré même plus que lorsque je le vois rédigé un devoir compliqué.

« Alors tu avances ?

-M'en parle pas j'ai l'impression d'y être depuis toute une vie !

-Non seulement depuis un peu moins de 2 h.

-Humpf, j'étais content d'avoir récupéré la chambre d'amis comparé à toi et Harry qui vous êtes coltinés la salle de bain et la cuisine mais en fait c'était pour ratisser le jardin dans la foulé enfin bon au moins je ne suis pas en train de vérifier pour la troisième fois le bon état des casseroles sinon je deviendrai fou ! A ton avis, Harry se débrouille mieux face à Tu-sais-qui ou face à ma mère quand elle veut nous punir ?

-Je sais pas... c'est un choix dur … Je vais voir Harry et te dit tout de suite après la réponse plaisantai-je »

Je me dirigea donc vers la cuisine où j'entendais Harry dire à Molly que les casseroles étaient propres et Molly lui rétorquait qu'elle n'en était pas sur qu'il devrait les relaver par sureté. Prise d'un élan de pitié je m'empressa d'intervenir;

« Molly, je vous assure qu'elles sont propres ce sont même les casseroles les plus propres que j'ai jamais vu, ajoutais-je en voyant Harry s'illuminer de bonheur.

-Si tu le dis Hermione, à toi je peux te faire confiance pas comme à ces deux brigands !

-Oui vous pouvez le dire »

Harry enfin libéré des casseroles on rejoignit Ron qui en avait enfin fini avec le jardin. Vaincus tout les trois par la vengeance signé Molly Weasley on se dirigea vers notre chambre d'un pas nonchalant et ( surtout ) fatigué. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et m'allongea de tout mon poids et mon long sur mon lit... Mais au lieu d'un lit mou je tomba sur quelque chose de dur et résistant qui me dit, d'une voix nasillarde et rauque que je connaissais que trop bien:

« Granger, si tu pouvais te lever et arrêter de t'étaler sur moi ça m'arrangerait ! A moins que tu ne tiennes à rester là te blottir sur mon magnifique corps !

-Ne rêve pas Malefoy et qu'est ce que tu fais étalé sur mon lit et ici surtout !

-Je fais comme dirait les moldus le tour du proprio. Il faisait son fameux petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre mais je repris un minimum de contenance.

-Tu vas déguerpir et vite fait ! Hurlèrent Harry et Ron dans un bel ensemble. Heureusement pour moi au moment où ils dégainaient tous les trois leur baguettes, Lupin arriva et s'interposa :

-Harry, Ron, Drago stop ! Ça suffit !! Drago au lieu de profiter de la situation pour créer des embrouilles tu aurais pu leur expliquer !

-Nous expliquer quoi !

-Comme vous avez pu l'entendre grâce aux oreilles à rallonge, un nouveau membre va arriver...

Ce fut trop pour Harry et il explosa

-VOUS ÊTES QUAND MÊME PAS EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE C'EST LUI LE NOUVEAU MEMBRE PARCE QUE C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

-Et si Potter tu as devant toi le nouveau membre officiel de l'Ordre du Phoenix !

Mon dieu !! Je vais vivre pendant la semaine qui reste avant Poudlard avec mes deux meilleurs amis, leur ennemi qui est l'homme que je considère comme celui de ma vie ! Mais dans quelle galère me suis je fourrée !

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Voilà c'est ma première fiction donc j'attend de voir ce que vous en pensez ^^

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Ooups

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Ooups !**

-Alors là je me demande c'est quoi le plus extra ! La tête à Potter et Weasley ou Granger qui est livide et pétrifiée comme une statue ! Il était mort de rire et nous trois on en revenait pas, Lupin et les autres guettaient notre réaction. Pour Harry elle ne se fit pas attendre

-Vous êtes tous sous l'Imperium c'est ça ! Ou alors c'est une blague ! Oui ça doit être ça et ce que je vois en face de moi est une illusion !

- Harry, dis je d'une toute petite voix, je me suis allongée sur lui et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas une illusion...

-On va vérifié ça tout de suite.

Sur ce, il sorti sa baguette et s'approcha de Malefoy en jetant au passage un stupéfix. Malefoy rompu au combat esquiva et dans un grand effort de self control ne sorti pas sa baguette à son tour.

-Ecoute Potter je sais que tu n'es pas super ravi de devoir faire équipe avec moi mais tu vas devoir t'y faire tout comme moi ! Prends exemple sur Granger et Weasley ils ont plutôt bien réa...

Il eut tout juste le temps de baisser la tête afin d'éviter le pétrificus totalus que Ron lui envoyais

-Enfin calmez vous bordel !!

Il se coucha à terre afin d'éviter une nouvelle salve de sortilège mais à ce rythme trop rapide il ne tint pas longtemps et fut touché. Il valdingua à travers la pièce et s'avachit contre le mur. Il se releva tant bien que mal afin d'éviter des nouveaux sortilèges de Harry. Partagée entre mes amis et l'homme que j'aime, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir la scène se passait sans l'intervention de qui quiconque Lupin et les autres quittèrent même la pièce sous prétexte que c'était une affaire entre nous et que nous avions pas intérêt à trop nous amocher mutuellement. J'en revenais pas mes oreilles ! Trois de leur meilleurs élèves étaient en train de se battre et eux au lieu d'intervenir ils s'en allaient ! Mais où va le monde je vous le demande !! Je m'intéressa de nouveau au combat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux Malefoy à force de ne pas contre-attaquer se trouvait en mauvaise posture, acculé à un angle les deux, furieux, prêt à l'attaquer. C'est à ce moment là que je me décida à réagir, sans réfléchir au moment où Harry allait à nouveau envoyer valser Malefoy à l'aide d'un stupéfix je m'interposa ce qui m'envoya atterrir sur les genoux de Malefoy. Je cria:

-STOP !!!! Vous l'attaquez sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et aux autres membres de nous expliquer les raisons de son adhésion à l'ordre. Et vous croyez que Lupin, Maugrey et Dumbledore l'aurais accepté dans nos rangs s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher ! Votre confiance en ces personnes que vous respectez était donc très fébrile pour que vous attaquiez comme ça une personne recommandée par Dumbledore lui même. Là en ce moment même c'est en Malefoy que j'ai du mérite et vous vous me faites pitié ! Il n'as pas sorti sa baguette alors que vous l'attaquiez à deux contre un ! Bravo quel courage vous avez !

-Mais Hermione c'est Drago Malefoy un être en aucun cas digne de confiance un serpentard ! Il t'a appelé pendant près de 5 ans sang de bourbe ! Il nous a pris la tête ! On ne sait pas quelles fourberies il est en train de préparer !

-Là en ce moment même c'est vous qui agissez comme des serpentards ! Lâche comme eux et réfléchissant après avoir frappé quelle belle politique !

-Peut-être mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es interposée quand j'ai lançé le sort ? Demanda Harry

Je rougis comme une pivoine ! Mince pourquoi Harry parlait de ça ! C'est vrai que ça peut paraître suspect mais … Bon ok c'est sûr que ça l'est mais quand même ! Malefoy profita de mon absence de réponse pour intervenir.

-Peut-être parce que contrairement à vous deux elle réfléchit avant d'agir ELLE et que je lui plaît tellement qu'elle ne pouvait supporter la vue de ma magnifique personne subissant des sorts !

-Malefoy tu rajoutes un mot de plus sur la possibilité que je te plaise et je te jure que la colère de Ron et Harry sera rien comparé à la mienne !

-La haine et le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour Granger je ne t'apprend rien ! En attendant pourrais tu te lever s'il te plaît, bien que la vue que m'offre ton chemisier à moitié déboutonné soit agréable je commence à avoir mal aux jambes !

Je me leva précipitamment et très rouge surtout quand je vis avec horreur qu'effectivement mon chemisier s'était ouvert sous l'impact du choc. Je le referma et attendit que Harry et Ron sortent de la pièce avant moi. J'avais vraiment pas envie que la troisième guerre mondiale explose dans ma chambre. Une fois que les deux nigauds comprirent je me retrouva seule ( pour mon plus grand plaisir ou désespoir ) avec Malefoy.

-Je m'attendais pas du tout à cela Granger.

-De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?

-De ta réaction et de ce que j'ai vu sous tes vêtements.

- Ce que tu as vu ne regarde que moi, quant à ma réaction elle est tout à fait normale.

-Pas vraiment je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi qui me saute au cou pas la belette et le balafré.

Agacée, je quitta la pièce afin de rejoindre les autres membres en bas. Mais Malefoy en a décidé autrement, il m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre lui. Dans un effort ( complètement futile ) j'essayai de me dégager ( alors que j'en avais vraiment pas envie ) de ses bras, j'entendais des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte alors là vraiment je fis tout pour partir mais mon tortionnaire plus puissant que moi se colla davantage à moi et m'embrassa au moment où Ron ouvrait la porte.

**Fin du chapitre**

Bon bah voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et un gros merci à Luxiole, à elodu92 et à Virginie01 pour leur reviews encourageantes !

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Explications

**Chapitre 3: **

**Explications**

Ron restait pétrifié devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, et moi j'étais dans le même état que lui je ne bougeais même plus des bras de Malefoy, m'attendant à la colère suprême de Ron. Elle ne vint pas du moins pas tout de suite il tourna les talons et fit un pas. Puis il se retourna et colla son poing dans le visage souriant et victorieux de Malefoy. Je poussai un petit cri et m'apprêtai à aller voir Malefoy mais ça ne me semblais pas être l'idée du siècle en voyant la tête que faisait Ron. Ce dernier me prit par le poignet et m'entraîna dans la chambre de Harry et lui. Quand on entra il me fit m'asseoir et claqua violemment la porte. Le plafond, un peu vieux grinça et laissa s'échapper un bon paquet de poussière au milieu de la chambre. Harry grimaça en voyant la poussière et la tête de Ron.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ?

-IL SE PASSE QU'AU MOMENT Où JE SUIS ENTRÉ DANS LA CHAMBRE, HERMIONE ET MALEFOY SONT COLLÉS L'UN À L'AUTRE ET EN TRAIN DE S'EMBRASSER !

-Hermione dit moi qu'il ment ! Dit moi que c'est une farce parce que là c'est plus que ce que je pourrais en supporter pour toute une vie !

-Ron je te jure que je n'étais pas consentante ! Il savait que tu arrivais, on entendait tes pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte et au moment où je voulais partir il m'a plaquée contre lui, j'ai essayé de me dégager mais il était trop fort. Au moment où tu as ouvert la porte il m'a embrassée mais par Merlin je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien !

- Tu n'avais pas trop l'air de lui en vouloir

- Là c'est toi qui est lourd Ronald Weasley ! Tu sais quoi tu me crois ou tu ne me crois pas, à toi de voir la confiance que tu as en moi !

Et sur cette dernière réplique je claqua la porte. J'attendais de me calmer puis je sortis une oreille à rallonge de ma poche et écoutai ce qu'il se passait.

Harry : - Franchement Ron, tu imagines Hermione amoureuse de Malefoy ! Ce serait la chose la plus absurde et ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu !

Ron : - On sait jamais ! Toute les filles de Poudlard sont soit raides dingues de lui soit raides dingues de toi ! Et Hermione est une fille pourquoi elle ferait exception à la règle !

Aïe ! Ron réfléchissait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais !

Harry : - Ron ! On parle de Hermione là c'est pas une de ces filles niaises avec rien dans la cervelle qui pouffent à la vue d'un beau mâle ! Hermione qui nous considère comme des frères plutôt que des hommes ! Hermione qui a giflé Malefoy en 3ème année ! Hermione qui subit depuis des lustres les remarques des serpentards à cause de ses origines !

Ron : - Oui ! Tu as sans doute raison ! Mais...

Je n'entendis pas la suite car la présence d'une fouine malfaisante me fit sursauter.

- Malefoy ! C'est l'heure des explications ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !

- Une envie fulgurante peut-être ?

- À d'autre ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Je ne suis pas un jouet !

- Tu en rêvait Granger ! Tu es l'une de mes plus grande fan !

- Malefoy le jour où je voudrais t'embrasser alors tu deviendras homo ! ( je sais je suis une grosse menteuse)

- Si tu changes la dernière partie de ta phrase je te prouverai le contraire.

- Je ne joue pas avec les serpents ! On ne sait jamais s'il va mordre !

- Je sens que cette semaine de cohabitation va être intéressante !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt !

Molly me coupa dans mon élan

- Descendez les enfants. Hermione va chercher Ron, Harry et Ginny. Drago descend rejoindre les autres membres en bas.

On s'exécuta, chacun de notre côté, et dès que Molly eut le dos tourné je vis Malefoy me dédier son plus joli sourire narquois ! Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça, il m'énerve à un point ! Mes deux camarades se retournèrent à mon entrée comme gênés, je les regardai suspicieuse puis décidai de lâcher l'affaire.

- On doit descendre rejoindre les membres de l'ordre, ils ont des choses à nous expliquer. Je vais chercher Ginny.

Et sur ce je partis rejoindre Ginny.

- Ginny, on doit descendre

- Oh là Hermione tu fais ta tête des mauvais jours ! Raconte moi tout !

- Ginny c'est pas le moment, dis-je mal à l'aise, cette petite rouquine qu'est ma meilleure amie m'extorquerait des aveux complets sur tout et n'importe quoi.

- Ma mère peut attendre un peu ! Explique ! C'est encore ton Malefoy adoré qui a fait des siennes ? Tu t'es prise une remarque ?

Ginny était la seule à être au courant ! Je lui racontais tout, je ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où je suis venue pleurer dans sa chambre le comportement de Malefoy ses remarques et tout autres choses.

- Comme tu le sais Malefoy est rentré dans l'ordre récemment, suite à la nouvelle Harry et Ron l'ont attaqué, il s'est pris un stupéfix et à force d'éviter les autres sorts il s'est retrouvé acculé au mur et Harry en a profité pour lui en envoyé un autre stupéfix et je me suis interposée

- Tu t'es interposée !!! Comment ça !

- Bin je me suis prise le stupéfix à la place ce qui m'a envoyée voler sur les jambes à Malefoy avec la chemise à moitié ouverte... Après avoir fait la morale à Ron et Harry et avoir attendu qu'ils soient partis, j'ai commencé à me diriger vers la sortie mais Malefoy m'a rattrapée par le poignet et plaqué contre lui et au moment où Ron entre dans la pièce pour une raison que je ne connais pas il m'a embrassée

- Drago Malefoy t'as embrassée ! Mais il lui est arrivé quoi ? Il a dut faire ça pour t'embêter ou je ne sais quoi !

- Je ne sais pas mais on en discutera plus tard ! Molly va s'impatienter !

On descendit avec tout les regards sur nous. Tout le monde était là, Mr Weasley, Molly, Rogue, Maugrey, Lupin, les jumeaux, Bill, Fleur, etc.

Ce fut Lupin qui prit la parole :

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George malgré vos réticences Drago est maintenant un membre à part entière de l'ordre et avant que vous ne protestiez, ajouta-t-il en voyant les bouches des jumeaux, de Harry et de Ron s'ouvrirent, je vous annonce que Drago a accepté afin de vous persuadez de répondrez à toutes vos questions sous l'effet du véritasérum.

Malefoy déboucha le petit flacon, et l'avala d'une traite il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Ce fut Harry qui s'avança le premier et demanda:

- Es tu au service de Voldemort, as tu rejoins l'ordre sous ses exécutions en tant qu'espion ?

**Fin du chapitre**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec ce chapitre

bisous et merci à Luxiole, Elodu92, Virginie01, Camille Malefoy, Nini Weasley, Jones 91 et ma LoOlly que j'aime !

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	4. Chapitre 4: la vérité et rien que ça

**Chapitre 4 **

**La vérité et rien que la vérité.**

Un long silence suivit la question de Harry, Malefoy dans un état léthargique, ouvrit mollement la bouche et donna sa réponse:

-Non, je suis l'exacte inverse, l'espion de l'ordre dans le camp de Voldemort, j'ai trahi ma famille pour échapper à une vie d'esclavage et à répandre malheur, destruction et mort sur mon passage.

Harry était choqué par rapport à la réponse de Malefoy, lui qui était si arrogant et fière d'être un Malefoy avait trahi sa famille par souci de conscience !

Ron posa à son tour une question:

-Toutes les insultes que tu as pu dire sur les sorciers nés de parents moldus, les histoires de sang purs, est ce que tu y crois vraiment ?

-Ces pensées m'ont été inculquées dès mon plus jeune âge et le rôle que j'avais à jouer auprès de ma famille et de Voldemort fait qu'elles sont ancrées, je n'y crois pas particulièrement mais elles font parties de mon éducation et de ma vie.

Voulant avoir certaines réponses à mes questions je m'apprêtais à poser moi aussi une question mais je préférai choisir soigneusement mes mots afin que mon secret ne soit pas percé à jour.

-Tu as toujours manifesté à notre égard du mépris et de la haine, pourquoi ? Nous hait tu vraiment ?

-Je méprise Potter, il est célèbre et on lui est reconnaissant pour une chose qu'il a provoqué accidentellement, tandis que moi j'oeuvre, depuis la renaissance de Voldemort, pour sa chute mais mon travail ne peut être reconnu. Quant à Weasley je n'éprouve rien de spécial à son égard. Granger m'énervait un peu avec son côté miss-je-sais-tout et sainte-nitouche.

-Raconte nous ton histoire, depuis le retour de Voldemort, exigea Harry.

Lupin intervint :

-Dans ce cas, Severus peut lui donner l'antidote, il n'est plus nécessaire qu'il reste sous l'effet du Véritaserum nous pourrons facilement confirmer la moindre de ses paroles.

-Merci Lupin, vraiment, acquiesça Drago. Donc, à la fin de notre 4ème année, Voldemort revint à la vie mais mon père était déjà à l'affut du moindre signe indiquant qu'il soit en vie. De ce fait, pendant deux mois j'ai eu le droit à un entrainement très spécial donné par mon père. Cela consiste à être levé à 3 h du mat' pour ensuite avoir une douche glacée et torture au doloris, histoire d'augmenté ma résistance. Ensuite, Yaxley m'a appris tout les pires sorts de magie noire, tous destinés à tuer plus rapidement les un que les autres, Severus m'a appris l'art des potions les plus complexes et mais aussi celles guérisseuses, j'en avais bien besoin après les innombrables leçons de mon père dis on marquantes.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu m'en voulais Malefoy pendant que tu souffrais moi on me prenait pour le héros national. Je te prie de m'excuser pour tout cela !

-Non Potter c'est moi qui te doit des excuses, pour mon comportement vis-à-vis du trio de Poudlard, le fameux trio Potter-Weasley-Granger

-Je te sens un peu ironique Malefoy !

-Non ! Mais c'est que tu t'améliores Weasley ! Peut-être que ton cerveau n'est pas si vide que je le pensais !

Molly soupira

-Quel dommage c'était si bien parti ! Bon Drago je vais te montrer ta chambre, suis moi ! Les enfants, montez aussi si vous voulez pas que je vous trouve une occupation...

On ne se fit pas prié et monta en vitesse dans ma chambre, beaucoup plus grande vu que Ginny et moi étions plus ordonnées que les deux gars.

-Vous y croyez vous à son histoire ? , demandai-je

-Dans la mesure, où les membres l'ont accepté je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance même si ça sera très dur, après toi c'est Malefoy !, grimaça Harry

-N'empêche que si son histoire est bien vrai je le plains quand même, je sais que ça reste Malefoy mais la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui...

-Réveillé-moi je rêve ! Harry Potter et Ron Weasley seraient près à avoir de la compassion et même , au douce espérance à devenir ami avec !

-Rêve pas ! Nous amis avec Malefoy ! Je préfèrerai embrassé Rogue !

-Harry qu'en penses-tu ?

-Bin le choix étant dur je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire !

-Excellent choix Weasley, veux tu que j'appelle Rogue, je ne te garantis pas qu'il accepte !

-Dis donc Malefoy tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrée maintenant tu vivras avec des filles !

J'admet, je râle pour la forme, parce que là il est vraiment à craquer ! Un petit sourire en coin, une belle chemise blanche le rendant aussi beau qu'un ange, ce mec rendrait fou n'importe qui !

-Oh, excuse moi Granger ! Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte...

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas ce que c'est des filles normales, j'aurais dût dire que tu devrais frapper la prochaine fois nous ne sommes pas des chiennes en chaleur on a pas spécialement envie de te voir. Si jamais tu as un dico regarde à F tu verras ce que c'est des filles normales.

Il grimaça

-Contrairement, à ce que tu penses je côtois des filles parfaitement normales !

-Ah oui ! Dit moi qui ! Je veux parler d'une fille qui ne rêve pas d'être dans ton lit.

-Ah là effectivement je suis incapable de te trouver un exemple.

- Tu en as un en face de toi.

-Faux tu me désires autant que n'importe quelles filles !

-Tu es vraiment trop sûr de toi !

-Stop ! Vous deux ! Intervint Harry, maintenant vu que nous sommes condamnés à habiter ensemble on va peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms ça pourrait aidé à ne pas s'insulter à tout bout de champ.

-Tu as raison Po... Harry

-Au fait, Mal... Drago, tout à l'heure tu disais quand tu parlais de Hermione c'était au passé, alors maintenant que penses-tu d'elle ??

-Maintenant, je la considère comme …

**Fin du chapitre**

Merci =) à vous tous pour vos super reviews !!! Désolé pour ce chapitre que je trouve naze ! Promis je ferais mieux pour la suite ! Bisous à tous !

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	5. Chapitre 5: Soucis en vue

**Chapitre 5:**

**Soucis en vue...**

Un vacarme épouvantable couvra la réponse de Malefoy, ou plutôt Drago ( pas facile de s'y habitué ) le portrait de Mme Black hurlai dans le salon, le rideau tout ouvert, et brillait d'une couleur argentée. On descendit avec Ginny et les jumeaux et on essaya par tout les moyens possible de refermer ce put**** de rideau, en vain. La lumière qui émanait du portrait s'accentua et finit par exploser dans les yeux de tout le monde, nous rendant momentanément aveugle, mais pas sourd malgré notre aveuglement on sortit tous nos baguettes quand un bruit de chute se fit entendre suivit de voix :

-Sang de dragon et entrailles de gobelin ! Qu'et ce qui se passe encore !!! Par Merlin ! Où est ce que je me trouve !

-Bellatrix ?

C'était une voix d'homme glaciale que j'aurai put reconnaître entre milles ! La lumière s'était dissipée, et à la vue des trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon, je sentis mon sang se glacer.

Tout le monde dans la salle se pétrifia, les intrus aussi. Au milieu de nous, les ados ( les autres membres étant partis rejoindre leur famille ) se trouvait Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestranges ! Notre instinct reprit le dessus, je hurla un expelliarmus en direction des deux mariés qui l'esquivèrent de justesse, le sort fit voltiger un vase qui s'éclata contre la tête à Ron. Bellatrix réagit avec la vivacité d'un fauve, elle jeta un endoloris sur Ginny qui sous le choc tomba à genou et se contorsionna dans tout les sens sans pour autant crier. Ron, un peu sonné continua néanmoins à se battre :

- Sale timbrée ! C'est ma soeur que tu viens de toucher !

- Ooh le petit Weasley s'énerve que c'est touchant ! Y'a pas à dire ta famille me dégoute !

Son rire hystérique éclata, Ron se jeta sur elle au corps-à-corps, aveuglé par la haine, il n'eut que le temps de lui mettre un coup de poing que Harry l'avait séparé et que Drago le regard froid fit se tordre le corps de sa tante.

- Endoloris !

- Aaaaah ! Drago ! Mais que fait tu là ?

- Comme tu as pu le sentir je me bats contre toi.

- Assez d'humour et bat toi contre tes ennemis, la sang-de-bourbe est en train de harceler tes parents de sortilèges !

- Endoloris !

- Draaaago, arrête ! Que fais tu je suis ton allié ! Ne m'oblige pas à me battre contre toi !

- Vas-y te gène j'espère même que mon père se prendra un sort en pleine tête, alors tu la sens cette souffrance, est-ce que je veux assez te faire du mal et te voir souffrir pour que le sort marche, n'est ce pas ce que tu m'as appris ma chère tante ?

- Tu oses nous trahir ! Nous ta famille !

- Vous n'avez été que des tortionnaires pour moi, je goûte maintenant à ma vengeance !

Une explosion retentit de nouveau, un des jumeaux venait de lancer une Bombglue qu'ils fabriquent pour leur magasin. L'explosion projeta Harry sur Ron, George sur Ginny, Drago sur moi et les deux Malefoy et Bellatrix les un sur les autres. En me relevant j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir que le poignet de Drago et le mien étaient pris dans un étau de colle. Je constatai que nous étions pas les seules dans ce cas, Bellatrix avait la cheville de coller à celle de sa soeur qui avait elle même les hanches fixées à celle de son mari ! Quant à George et Ginny ce n'était guère mieux, eux, ils avaient leurs mains comme menottées dans leur dos mais ensemble. Nos trois ennemis pris de panique prirent la direction de la porte en courant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ainsi emmêlés. Nous aussi on était emmêlé, du coup je ne fus pas mécontente qu'ils prennent la fuite.

- Fred, George qui de vous deux a eu cette idée génial de jeter et d'inventer cette bombe ?

- Qui risque de s'en prendre le plus, l'inventeur ou le jeteur, questionna Fred

- Il y aura une égalité complète ! Non mais regarde moi ça je suis collé à Ron ...

- Il nous a collé toute notre vie tu peux bien supporter ça quelques temps !

- … Par le cou ! On est collé par le cou !

- Ah oui effectivement c'est un peu plus délicat, en tout cas c'était trop fort la tête des Malefoy et de Bellatrix quand ils se sont rendus conte qu'ils étaient collés les uns aux autres !

- C'est vrai tu as eu une excellente idée Fred ! Et si maintenant tu nous passais la potion antigluage, enfin c'est qu'une idée parce que c'est pas terrible d'être menotté à Ginny.

- Toi au moins t'es pas collé à Gran... à Hermione, se rattrapa Drago

- …

- Fred j'aime pas trop ton silence là, s'inquiéta Georges

Il partit dans un fou rire démentiel, il était plié en deux et était obligé de se tenir au canapé pour ne pas tomber.

- Fred, je t'ordonne de me passer la potion !

- Georges, tu te souviens pas ?

- De quoi ?

- La potion antigluage qu'on a crée n'était pas au point et la bombe que je viens de jeter n'était qu'un prototype, on n'as pas encore trouvé la solution pour ce genre de cas...

- Tu veux dire que …

- Oui, Hermione, vous allez restés collés jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un remède !

Ron soupira :

- Génial, en plus de se casser la tête pour savoir comment ces trois emmerd***s sont rentrés ici on va devoir cherché une solution pour se décoller !

**Fin du chapitre **

Niark ! Niark Niark ! J'ai été sadique avec vous ! Bon bah voilà j'espère sue ce chapitre vous satisfera comme suite ^^ parce que le chap 4 était vraiment pas terrible ^^' d'ailleurs toute mes excuses ! Et mercii à tout le monde pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir bisous !!!

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	6. Chapitre 6:: Serréscollés

**Chapitre 6:**

**Serrés-collés**

- Fred tu me jures sur votre boutique que c'est pas une blague !

- Je te jure sur tout ce que je possède que c'est pas une blague, même si j'avoue que c'est comique de te voir main dans la main avec Malefoy, Harry et Ron qui se reposent la tête l'un sur l'autre et George et Ginny qui sont menottés ensemble ! Non vraiment c'est trop fort !

- Au lieu de te marrer aide nous à nous relever, grogna Ginny, les deux mains dans le dos et étalée par terre j'y arrive pas trop tu vois.

- Avec plaisir, mais attend juste que je me contrôle un peu plus parce que la tu vois c'est trop marrant la scène que j'ai sous les yeux est vraiment hilarante ! Le canapé renversé avec Hermione et Malefoy en dessous genre le couple qui se cache pour faire des choses, Harry et Ron, la pendule sur leurs têtes étroitement liées et Ginny et Georges menottés ensemble avec des morceaux de bois et leurs cheveux tout emmêlés ! Attendez deux secondes je reviens !

Avant qu'on ait put dire quoi que ce soit il était monté à l'étage.

- À votre avis, pourquoi les Malefoy et l'hystérique se sont retrouvés ici ? Ils ont peut-être transplané, suggéra Ron.

- T'as toujours des idées aussi lumineuse à ce que je vois Ron, répliquai-je, le professeur Dumbledore a appliqué le même sort que celui qui protège Poudlard on ne peut pas transplané ici et en plus comment ils auraient réussi à venir ici alors que personne sauf les membres de l'ordre ne connait cette maison ! Sois il y a un traître parmi nous, aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago, ce dont je doute, ajoutai-je en voyant leur regard.

- Alors vas-y toi qui est si intelligente dis nous tout le fond de ta pensée !

- Ron Weasley, si tu arrêtes pas tout de suite tes remarques je te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Tu sais quoi Hermione pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi !, ajouta Drago à ma grande surprise

- Enregistrons tous ce jour dans notre mémoire comme le jour où Drago Malefoy a soutenu Hermione ici présente et en plus devant présence de témoins !

- Je serais toujours sympa avec elle quand il s'agira de taper la belette ,il me fit un clin d'oeil avec un de ses sourires en coin dont il a le secret.

- Malefoy tu arrêtes tout de suite ce sourire carnassier que je vois s'étirer su ta face de fouine, il me dit que t'as des idées derrière la tête et j'aime pas ça du tout !

- Oh c'est rien je pensais juste que le reste de cette semaine risque d'être vachement intéressante si on reste collé comme ça !

Je piqua un fard phénoménale et dit :

- Pour tout te dire Ron je pense que c'est à cause du portrait qu'ils ont atterrit ici...

- Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne que tu juges débile apparemment

- Je dirais plutôt limitée, mais enfin réfléchis le portrait de Mme Black se met à rayonner de tout les sens pour la première fois depuis qu'on est installé ici et là le couple diabolique et l'hystérique débarquent ! Tu vois mais pour moi la coïncidence est un peu trop forte !

- Tu vois miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde le truc du portrait m'est sorti de l'esprit après tout ce bordel avec les Malefoy !

Ce fut le mot de trop, je traîna tant bien que mal Drago, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin mon intention, ce qui lui prit 30 secondes, je sortis ma baguette et la pointa sur Ron.

- Je vous préviens le premier qui s'interpose risque gros !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, assurèrent George et Ginny en même temps.

- Miss-impeccable ne risque pas de me lancer un sort elle veut trop rester irréprochable !

- Aïe ! Lâcha Harry

- Tu vas trop loin Ronald Weasley ! _Rictusempra_ !

Sous l'effet du sort, l'abruti qui me sert d'ami se plia en deux et explosa de rire, il riait à n'en plus finir et on avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à repousser un adversaire invisible. Mais vu que Ron gesticulait dans tous les sens à cause du Sortilège des chatouilles, Harry avait la tête qui remuait au rythme effrénée de celle de Ron. Fred choisi ce moment pour réapparaître.

-Hermione ! Que fait tu subir à ce pauvre Harry !

- Ce n'est pas Harry mais Ron qui subit un sort mais tu as raison à cause de ta bombe c'est Harry qui en souffre le plus... _Finite incatatem_

Ron s'arrêta de rire comme un fou et me lança un regard noir. Fred observa la scène amusé et jeta un morceau assez gros de table à la tête de Malefoy. Celui-ci se jeta à l'abri du canapé m'entraînant avec lui, ce qui eu pour résultat : moi une fois de plus allongée face à Drago. Un bruit de flash se fit entendre et je compris la petite manip' à Fred !

- Fred je te jure que quand je serais décollé de Drago tu le regretteras !

- Mais la photo était pas terrible avec toi au milieu et j'aimais bien la pose que tu avais tout à l'heure mais alors là c'est encore mieux on dirait une prédatrice sur son homme !

- Oooh oui Hermione mords moi, supplia Drago avec son éternel sourire

- Je te déteste Malefoy !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Granger !

Furieuse, je voulus m'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme ( que j'aime ! Mon dieu comment c'est possible ! ) et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers laissant à Georges le plaisir de prendre en photo mes amis ! Mais le poids que je ressentais à mon bras me rappela la situation et je maudis une fois de plus les inventions tordus des jumeaux.

- Pourquoi moi avec lui, gémissais-je ( non je l'avoue pour la forme mais bon …)

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser moi !

- Tu t'amuseras tout seul Drago !

- Oh que non ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes collés ensemble où je vais tu iras et vice versa !

- Très bien ! Et bien tu sais quoi moi pour le moment je n'ai envie d'aller nulle part !

- Hmm... Il est bien tard dis donc je sens que je vais me coucher...

- Tiens c'est une bonne idée je suis fatiguée avec tout ce qui c'est passé...

Je me figeai et tout se mit en place dans ma tête, on est collé je vais donc devoir dormir avec lui et me changer devant lui ! Déjà je le voyais déchirer son t-shirt et lui appliquer un reparo une fois qu'il était enlevé et baissé son pantalon. Poliment et pudiquement je détourna la tête et attendit qu'il me dise de me tourner mais au lieu de ça j'entendis sa voix traînante me dire :

- Tu comptes dormir toute habillée Hermione ou tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Approche moi plus que nécessaire et je te jures que tu n'auras pas de descendance ! Et maintenant tourne toi que je puisse me changer.

Il fit la grimace mais obtempéra. Après avoir à mon tour déchirée et réparée mon t-shirt, je me glissa dans ma chemise de nuit et lui dit :

- C'est bon Drago tu peux te coucher maintenant !

On alla s'allonger tout les deux sur le lit bien sur trop étroit étant donné qu'il est prévu pour une personne. Avec nos poignets liés trouver une position confortable fut délicat. Surtout que je me rendis compte que c'était mon poignet droit et son poignet gauche qui étaient collés ensemble.

- Drago bouge toi un peu j'ai le poignet complètement tordu à cause de ta position !

- Figure toi que je m'en sors pas mieux que toi moi aussi j'ai mal ! Attend laisse toi faire j'ai une idée ! Je connais assez bien les corps je sais comment faire pour qu'on soit bien installé !

Sur ce il me prit par les hanches et me posa sur son corps.

- Hé Hé ! Qu'est tu fais laisse moi tranquille !

- Je t'installe sur moi ! Comme ça on est tout les deux près à s'endormir dans les meilleures conditions !

- Tu parles !

Malgré mes protestations j'étais bien contente de ma position, allongé sur l'homme que j'aimais que demander de plus ?

Je me raidis en sentant sa main entourée ma taille et remonté peu à peu. Je lui mis une tape sur la main. Mon dieu la nuit va être longue j'ai l'impression !

**Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà ! Je me suis bien amusée à faire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire ;) Merc à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! Je vous aime mes HysteriiXx

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	7. Chapitre 7: Dispute et explication

**Chapitre 7:**

**Dispute et explication.**

Il fut impossible pour moi de dormir la première partie de la nuit, je sentais constamment sa main tentée sa chance en remontant ou en descendant le long de ma hanche. Il fut bien évidemment repoussé à chaque fois, ( oui je l'aime mais j'apprécie pas ce genre de petit jeu à moins qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi... Hermione ne rêve pas ! Arrête toi là ) heureusement il arrêta vite ses tentatives et je pus essayer de dormir ce que je fis une heure plus tard. Mais la raison de ce retard à m'endormir était cette fois ci de ma faute, il est vraiment magnifique quand il dort ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le regarder un peu ( bon d'accord beaucoup ). Je fus réveiller par un bruit de flash, pensant qu'il s'agissait du tonnerre dehors, je fis comme à mon habitude j'enfouis ma tête dans mon « oreiller » en gémissant, et là le tonnerre que j'entendis fut les rires des personnes qui étaient devant le lit. J'ouvris les yeux et vu une scène horrible ( je ne sais pas encore si c'est ironique ou non …) Drago avait une main sur mon ventre et la tête penchée sur la mienne, moi j'étais lovée contre son torse ( oh doux moment d'extase ) tant bien que mal j'essayai de me relever mais Drago, toujours endormi, resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille me plaquant contre lui. Dans cette scène, disons plutôt délicate, je tentai de garder un minimum de dignité.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez mais je vous jure que c'est pas ce que vous pensez !, me justifiai-je auprès des jumeaux, de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

- Hermione regarde cette photo et ose me dire que nous nous imaginons des choses.

Je regarda la photo et je rougis, sur la photo j'étais blottis contre Drago et, vu que c'est une photo de sorcier, je me frottais contre lui en gémissant.

- S'il vous plaît ayez pitié de moi et montrez cette photo à personne et SURTOUT PAS à Drago !

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas me montrer ?

- Rien, m'empressai-je de dire en jetant un regard noir à nos spectateurs, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me lâcher s'il te plaît Drago !

- Tant que tu ne m'auras pas montrer ce que je dois pas voir je te lâcherais pas mon coeur, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, et sur ce il se plaqua encore plus contre moi, si c'était possible

- Non tu ne verras rien mon trésor, rétorquais-je ( oui je sais je rentre dans son jeu mais là c'est pas pareil )

- J'en ai déjà vu assez cette nuit ma douce, et il me fit un clin d'oeil plein de sous entendus tandis que mes deux idiots me regardaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes, Fred et George blêmirent et Ginny était morte de rire.

- Malefoy encore un mot sur notre prétendu vie sexuelle inexistante et je te jure que tu pourras manger que de la Moussline jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

- Euh c'est quoi de la Moussline ?

- Laisse tomber ! Quant à vous cette photo a intérêt à ne pas être diffuser !

- Voyons Hermione tu nous connaît !

- Justement ! Ça me fait peur !

- Les enfants !! Nous sommes de retour et avec à manger !

Aussitôt Ron dévala les escaliers répondant à l'appel de son ventre et martyrisant le pauvre Harry qui tant bien que mal essayait de se maintenir à son niveau. Les jumeaux suivirent Ron en marche arrière Ginny préférant voir les marches et Fred était bidonné de les voir descendre les escaliers ainsi. Soudain pris d'un sursaut, il envoya un morceau de papier que je reconnu aussitôt.

- Tiens Malefoy je crois que ça va te plaire

L'attrapant au vol, il remercia Fred ( « Merci Weasley » ) et je vis avec horreur un sourire s'étendre au fur à mesure qu'il découvrait la photo.

- Je vois que cette position ne t'as pas tant déplu que ça Hermione.

- Ne rêve pas j'avais juste oublier notre situation.

- Oh mais je ne rêve pas je constate c'est tout !

- Tais- toi tu m'énerves !

- Tout mépris cache de la passion !

- Alors c'est avec passion que je te dis la ferme !

Et sur ces belles paroles je me dégagea de sa prise et descendit rejoindre les nouveaux arrivés dans la cuisine. Quand on arriva, je grimaça à la tête de Molly, je vis qu'on allait passer un sale quart d'heure vu l'état de la pièce de vie.

- Je veux des explications et tout de suite !

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, les Malefoy ont débarqué accompagné de la bien-aimée Bellatrix et bien évidemment ils nous ont attaqué !

Aussitôt Maugrey et Lupin nous interrogèrent sur toute la scène, on expliqua donc que le portrait s'était mis à briller et que les Malefoy et l'hystérique étaient apparus d'un coup

- Mais comment ont-ils fait, grommela Maugrey, il est impossible de transplaner ici ! Et en plus ils ne connaissent pas le lieu donc c'est impossible une fois de plus...

Il entama une série de juron tandis que je regardais Ron avec un air du genre je te l'avais dit.

- Vous avez dit que le portrait s'est mis à rayonner ?, demanda Lupin

- Oui, il rayonnait au point qu'on a été aveuglés momentanément quand on voyait de nouveau ils étaient plantés là devant nouveau et ils ne comprenaient rien, ils étaient comme nous. C'est possible que que Mme Black ait jeté un sort qui les ait amené ici ?

- Je sais pas, marmonna Lupin, Alastor t'en penses quoi ? On avait pas vérifié quelques uns des sorts d'attractions.

- Il faut que je vérifie une chose Remus, amène moi à la chambre de Sirius c'est bien là qu'il y a l'arbre généalogique ?

- Non il est dans le couloir, mais dit moi d'abord où tu veux en venir.

- Drago est bien un membre de la famille Black, c'est ça que je veux vérifier, le jour où ce garçon débarque dans la maison les seuls membres encore vivant de cette famille débarque aussi. C'est un peu gros comme coïncidence.

Aussitôt sa théorie exposée tout les deux montèrent à l'étage vérifié si Drago apparaissait sur la tapisserie. Ils redescendirent quasiment aussitôt après, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

- Effectivement, le petit appartient bien à la famille c'est ce qui expliquerai le transport des autres membres ici. En gros, c'est un sort qui attire les membres d'une famille dans la demeure après la mort des derniers descendants de la personne qui a jetée le sort. Étant donné que Sirius est mort, le sort est devenu actif depuis cet été. Il faut que nous lançons quelques sorts afin d'éviter qu'à chaque fois que Drago sort puis entre de la maison que ces clowns débarquent.

Sur ce, ils partirent vers le portrait qui nous à causé temps de souci, pendant ce temps on se mit à table, mangeant les délicieux plats de Molly.

- Au fait, pourquoi Ron et Harry sont toujours la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et que Hermione et Drago se tienne la main ainsi que Georges et Ginny qui sont MENOTTÉS ??!?! Fred qu'est ce que t'as fait ??

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi moi ??

- Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas être proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Explique moi tout de suite !

- Vu qu'on était en train de perdre du terrain alors j'ai lancé une Bombglue au milieu du tas résultat : l'hystérique à la cheville collée à celle de sa soeur et sa soeur à les hanches collées à celle de son mari. Mais Harry et Ron ont été collé au niveau du cou, Ron et Ginny ont été menottés et Hermione et Drago ont été fixé au niveau du poignet.

- Vu que ce sont vos inventions vous connaissez alors une sorte d'antidote.

- Non, Maman, grimaça Georges, Fred a eut la magnifique idée de jeter un prototype et même pas fini en plus donc je ne sais pas combien de temps dure les effets et je ne sais pas si on arrivera à trouver la solution à ce problème...

Molly devint toute rouge à exploser et d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder, à exploser. Aussitôt on monta tous en voyant la teinte dangereuse de son visage.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Drago me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, je fis une tentative désespérée et pour la forme de répulsion mais au moment où je me laissais tentée par l'idée de profité et d'approfondir le baiser il se recula. Bien sur j'eus le droit à son sourire préféré.

- À quoi tu joues ? Tu vas arrêter ces petits jeux !

- Non j'aime bien te tourmenter. Bon je vais prendre une petite douche, m'informa-t-il.

- Oui vas-y si t'as envie.

- Je suis ravie que tu sois partante à ce point !, des yeux pleins de malice et un sourire carnassier m'ont fait comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Non non et non c'est hors de question tu ne prendras pas de douche. On se laveras pas tant qu'on seras toujours lié !

- Quoi ! On va pas resté crados jusqu'à … on sait même pas quand on seras séparé ! Je veux prendre une douche moi !

- Trouve moi alors un moyen pour qu'on ne soit pas ensemble dans cette douche !

- Il n'y en a aucun on doit prendre cette douche ensemble !!

**Fin du chapitre**

Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews ^^ je vais vous avouer un truc j'écris tout comme ça me vient et le chapitre 4 est le seul que j'ai écrit en deux fois et c'est celui qui est le moins bien peut-être que je dois tout écrire à l'inspiration ? Je vais sans doute écrire une autre fic une fois celle là fini mais je voudrais d'abord avoir votre avis sur si je dois la faire ou non merci d'avance.

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	8. Chapitre 8: séance shopping hilarante

**Chapitre 8:**

**Une séance shopping...Hilarante**

Mon cerveau carburait à toute allure, comment j'allais faire pour qu'on se lave sans me mettre nue devant lui … La vue de Drago se déshabillant me poussa à redoubler d'effort quand tout à coup une idée me vient à l'esprit.

- Stoooop Drago !

- Serais-tu un peu gênée par ma tenue ? Pourtant on a « couché » ensemble et j'étais dans cette tenue .

- Drago tu arrêtes tout de suite les sous-entendus on a dormi ensemble et non couché ! Et d'abord, j'ai trouvé une solution pour notre douche

Avec satisfaction, j'observais Drago perdre son sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago, tu tenais tant à ce qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ??

- Oui je voulais m'amuser un peu avec toi.

- Si tu veux on peut s'amuser mais pas dans un bain. Viens suis moi !

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Moi ça me va qu'on s'amuse en dehors d'un bain, on s'amuse où tu veux même.

Et sur ces mots il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, et aventura ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je le repoussa doucement mais fermement lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je parlais pas de ça Drago, contrairement à toi je ne pense pas qu'au sexe. ( je jure que ce n'est pas un mensonge, je pense beaucoup au sexe mais pas tout le temps !!!) allez viens on descend.

- Pourquoi faire ??

- Tu verras lui dis je avec un sourire coquin. On descendit voir Molly tandis que Drago me regardait toujours aussi intrigué. Molly, est ce que Drago et moi on peut sortir s'il te plaît ?

- Euh oui bien sur ma chérie enfin à condition que ce soit pas dangereux …

- Non je ne pense pas que des Mangemorts nous tomberons dessus là où nous allons.

Sur ce on quitta le square Grimaud, je sentais le petit père Drago nerveux :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ?

- Je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'on puisse croiser des connaissances à ma famille, si c'était le cas on serait morts dans la minute qui suit par mes parents en personne...

- Vu comment était attaché, la dernière fois que je les aie vu, tes parents je ne croit pas qu'ils soient en position de nous chercher des poux.

- Nous chercher des quoi ?

- Désolé, des poux ce sont des parasites qui s'installent sur ta tête et ça gratte affreusement, les sorciers disent plus chercher des noises.

- D'accord mais c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de finir troué comme une truelle …, à la vue de mes yeux ronds il rajouta, quoi ? J'ai entendu Weasley dire ça la dernière fois il me semble que c'est dans le bon contexte …

- Oui sauf qu'on dit pas une truelle mais un gruyère ! C'est un fromage à trou et une truelle c'est un outil de travail.

- Bref on va où ?

- On va sur une voie piétonne.

- C'est comme nous on a ?

- Oui sauf que nous c'est les voitures qui n'ont pas le droit de circuler et pas des balais.

- Les sang-de-...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que je lui mis une gifle

- MALEFOY SI TU VEUX FINIR VIVANT DE TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE TU AS INTÉRÊT À CONTRÔLER TES PROPOS SINON JE TE JURE QUE TU NE FINRAS PAS TA JOURNÉE EN UN SEUL MORCEAU !

- Désolé Hermione, ce sont les mauvaises habitudes qui reprennent le dessus de temps à autre j'ai pas l'habitude d'être moi même, déjà je n'ai pas été trop désagréable avec Potter et Weasley et ça m'étonne moi même.

- Harry et Ron, ce sont leur prénom je te rappelle.

On continua d'avancer mais cette fois ci en silence, il était un peu gêné ça se voyait et sa carapace et son masque froid se remirent en place. Je ne m'en voulais pas d'avoir réagi comme ça, même si ça avait un peu ( carrément ) refroidi l'ambiance, après tant d'années à mettre faite insultée et le fait qu'il soit maintenant un membre de l'ordre me rendait encore plus susceptible à ses propos. Je maugréais dans mon coin puis en levant la tête je vis qu'on était devant la voie piétonne et Drago était pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant lui. Aussitôt, oubliant notre dispute, il me tira vers un marchand de glace et me demande :

- Hermione c'est quoi ça ?? c'est pas possible que ça se mange il y en a qui sont violets de ces trucs !

J'essayai de pas éclater de rire devant la mine ahuri du vendeur qu'il lui répondit pour moi :

- Voyons jeune homme il n'est pas possible que vous n'ayez jamais vu de glace ou des sorbets ! Et puis c'est normal que la glace soit violette puisqu'elle est justement à la violette !

Les yeux ronds de Drago lui indiquèrent qu'effectivement il n'avait jamais vu de glace.

- Tenez jeune homme puisque apparemment vous n'avez jamais mangé de glace je vais vous faire découvrir, tu veux quoi comme goût ?

Drago était comme un gosse devant un magasin de jouet, il regardait toute les couleurs qu'il avait devant lui et me demanda de choisir ce que je préférais comme goût. C'est ainsi qu'il repartit avec sa glace à trois boules, méfiant tout de même devant l'inconnu. Ensuite, on s'engagea dans un grand centre commercial et un regard interrogateur se posa sur moi :

- Pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut régler notre problème de douche !

- Oh que si ! Viens dans ce rayon tu comprendras.

Je l'amena dans le rayon maillot de bain et la frustration s'installa sur son visage.

- Je le reconnais tu es maligne je pensais que je pourrais m'amuser avec toi mais tu à trouver une solution.

- Malefoy je ne suis pas une poupée ou un jouet destiné à t'amuser je ne suis pas comme toute les cruches avec qui tu as couché et passer tout ton temps à Poudlard ! Moi tu ne m'auras jamais ( je sais c'est un gros mensonge surtout s'il change ) !

- C'est dans ma nature d'être un prédateur pour les femmes; à chaque mots il s'approchais un peu plus de moi, je les comble que veux tu j'ai qui je veux, quand je veux et où je veux !

- Non je suis la preuve vivante que tu n'as pas toute les femmes à tes pieds. Va donc te chercher un maillot au lieu de dire des bêtises !

- Et je fais comment dit il en me secouant la main me rappelant notre situation.

- C'est bon je te suis.

- Tu sais quoi, on va faire une chose, je choisis ton maillot et tu choisis le mien bien sur c'est en fonction de nos goûts et pas dans l'option de prendre les choses les plus laides possibles.

Je réfléchis … Où était l'embrouille, a priori je n'en trouvais pas.

- Ca marche on va d'abord choisir le tien .

Je choisis un maillot gris perle en parfait accord avec ces yeux (magnifiques) qui étaient bandés actuellement. On s'était mis d'accord sur ce fait chacun découvrira le maillot qu'il avait à l'heure de la douche.

- Hermione maintenant est ce que ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

- D'accord un cap ou pas cap ça te dit ???

- Ok mais dans ce cas ça durera jusqu'à une durée indéterminée. Alors cap ou pas cap ?

- Cap bien sur à moi maintenant tu vas cette femme là bas ?

- La grosse avec des lunettes ?

- Oui et bien tu vas lui parler en faisant comme si tu la connaissait depuis longtemps en insistant lourdement.

- Cap.

Avec une démarche de prédateur, il s'approcha de la femme et s'exclama :

- Jocelyne ! Comment tu vas ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ? Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ! Je vois que tu as changé dis donc ! Mais tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Excusez moi Mr mais je me souviens pas de vous, vous êtes ?

- Mais voyons c'est moi ton cher ami Drago on en a fait des choses ensemble les 400 coups, on est même sorti ensemble !

- Vous devez confondre au revoir, lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Je m'écroula de rire devant l'expression outrée de Drago.

- Hermione cap ou pas cap d'essayer une affaire de mon choix …

- Cap évidemment c'est simple.

- Que je te mettrai !

- Non !

- Si ! tu viens d'accepter, ferme les yeux allons-y je vais choisir quelque chose.

J'avançai à son rythme puis j'entendis les tringles de rideau de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Puis je sentis ses mains, visiblement habitué à déshabiller des vêtements, à commencer à enlever les miens. Ses mains glissaient le long de mon corps passant sur mes seins et descendant vers mes hanches. Je sentis mon pantalon tombé à mes pieds, puis il mit quelque chose sur moi, et ses mains m'entourèrent me plaquant contre lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait et je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ouvris les yeux me retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche le plaquant contre le mur de la cabine.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Merci tout le monde ^^ et jones tu es un(e) gros(se) pervers(e) ! enfin quelqu'un comme moi lol

_**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	9. Chapitre 9: Chaud Bouillant

**Chapitre 9:**

**Chaud bouillant !**

Moi, Drago, Malefoy superbe apollon aux cheveux blonds platines débordant de confiance en moi et de sex-appeal. Meilleur élève de ma génération à Poudlard, prince des Serpentards et véritable fantasme vivant de la gente féminine. Considéré aussi par 90 % des filles de Poudlard comme étant le meilleur coup, les dix pourcentages restant sont des filles que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de conquérir. De plus, je suis un espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix ayant infiltré le camp de Voldemort depuis son retour, maintenant j'habite au square Grimaud le QG de l'Ordre. En somme je suis le mec le plus parfait que l'humanité aie vu ! Bon d'accord il y a un petit mensonge dans tout ce beau tableau, je ne suis pas le meilleur élève de ma génération ce titre est remporté par la miss-je-sais-tout la plus exaspérante (mais néanmoins très sexy et attirante ) de mon existence mesdames et monsieur je vous présente Hermione Granger ! Brune avec de magnifique yeux chocolat à croquer un corps fin, musclé comme il convient pour une femme et élancé avec des formes vraiment très miam miam … Stoooop ! On se reprend Drago tu parles de la fille qui te déteste le plus et que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment ! Ouf ça va mieux pendant un instant on aurait put croire que je fantasmais sur elle ! Pfff il est pas fou le monde !

N'empêche que actuellement cette fille se trouvait collée contre moi ses lèvres contre les miennes et de surcroît à moitié nue par mes soins ( ne vous imaginez pas des choses nous n'avons **encore** rien fait ) dans une cabine d'essayage donc dans un lieu étroit. Surpris, je me laissa faire mais me rendit compte que j'en voulais plus, c'était comme une pulsion ! Au début, je voulais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs la taquinant l'embrassant puis m'en aller faisant jouer ses nerfs mais … tel est pris qui croyait prendre, je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu, je désirais ardemment cette femme maintenant. Mon désir prit le dessus et ce fut moi qui cette fois-ci la plaqua contre le mur, mes mains se déplaçaient avec frénésie sur son corps. Ses mains à elle étaient dans mes cheveux, j'en voulais plus je passai ma langue sur le bord de ces lèvres comme pour lui demander la permission, elle entrouvrit la bouche et ma langue se lia avec délice à la sienne puis d'un coup comme si elle prenait soudain conscience de qui j'étais elle se recula mettant fin à notre baiser passionné. Elle devint toute rouge et s'empourpra encore plus quand elle se rendit compte dans quelle tenue elle était.

- Je suis désolée je sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je sais pas non plus ce qui t'as prit de choisir une tenue pareille ! Je suis en nuisette et par ta faute en plus elle est transparente !

- Je voulais avoir une vision très nette de ton corps dans cette nuisette. Et je ne suis pas désolé moi j'ai cédé à une pulsion et apparemment toi aussi on va pas en faire une maladie et de toute façon on ne peut pas s'éviter avec cette glue qui nous colle toujours autant ! Donc autant mettre ça au clair et puis si tu veux recommencer je suis partant, lui dis je d'un air tentateur et séducteur.

- N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît ! Cap ou pas cap ?

- Et de quoi donc ?

- N'aurais tu pas assez de courage pour te lancer vers l'inconnu ?

- Cap !, la fourbe elle utilise des remarques en appuyant là où ça fait mal !

- Bon maintenant je me rhabille et on rentre ton cap se passera à square grimaud, elle me fit un sourire made in Malefoy qui me fait peur en sachant pertinemment que je l'utilisais quand j'avais une idée derrière la tête.

- Arrête de me piquer mon sourire ! Il me fait peur quand il est sur toi et en plus je sais mieux le faire que toi !

- Ce n'est pas une marque déposée que je sache et arrête de me regarder avec ce regard on dirait pervers fou !

- Mais je suis pervers certes pas fou mais pervers.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder s'habiller elle était si belle là devant moi et à moitié nue que je ne pouvais en détaché le regard, elle était assurément la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Je la dévorait des yeux m'attardant sur ces formes mais davantage le long de ce cou et de son épaule je me contenais à grande peine de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Une fois, qu'elle eut fini de se rhabiller on sortit de la cabine et je lui demanda de me prêter de l'argent moldu.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle un poil suspicieuse.

- Tu verras. Alors ?

- D'accord.

Elle me tendit deux billets avec une bonne femme dessinée dessus je me dirigea vers la caissière et je vis Hermione pâlir quand elle comprit que je lui achetais la nuisette en question ( elle est vraiment trop … trop dedans ) la femme à la caisse me dit le prix ( 20 livres sterling ) confus je regarda les billets ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je décida de lui donner les deux et de voir ce qu'elle en fera. Ça réaction fut immédiate un sourire s'étendit sur son visage, je voyais bien qu'elle faisait un effort monumental pour ne pas éclater de rire elle me rendit un des deux billet et en plus une poignée de pièce énorme et de différente forme. Abasourdi je prit le tout et le donna à Hermione qui elle aussi se retenait de ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup plus léger que l'allée étant donnée que je ne lâcha pas une vraie bombe cette fois-ci et heureusement. Une fois arrivée au square Grimaud on s'installa dans notre chambre et me regarda avec des yeux très sérieux mais elle affichait mon célèbre sourire Malefoyien et je redoutai le moment de mon défi.

- Très bien Drago pour ton défi tu devras faire des propositions obscènes à … Fred !

- Je me savais diaboliquement sadique mais alors là tu me fais concurrence ! C'est parti alors il est où mon Fredichou !

On alla dans la chambre des jumeaux qui était devenus depuis peu là chambre de Fred, quand on entra Fred nous regarda intrigué et je vis le regard de Hermione attiré par les fioles qu'il y avait sur le bureau du rouquin.

- Fred, commençai-je, tu fais des expériences pour trouver la solution à notre collage ?

- Oui effectivement, nous sommes jeudi je pense que j'aurais fini avant qu'on aille à Poudlard c'est à dire dimanche midi peut-être aurais-je finis pour samedi.

- Mince j'espère que t'auras fini samedi alors.

- Pourquoi ? Hermione te fait vivre un enfer ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas tiens.

- Non c'est pas ça c'est juste que les plans à trois c'est pas mon truc donc je préfère être décollé d'Hermione avant de faire des galipettes avec toi !

Les yeux de Fred s'arrondirent comme des souaffles, je continua sur ma lancée en jetant au passage un regard noir à Hermione qui se contenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille à Fred.

- Parce que tu vois ce que j'ai envie de te faire risque de choquer Hermione, j'ai très envie de te faire grimper au rideau et que tu hurles mon nom à moins que tu préfères que je te prenne pas derrière.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase Fred devint aussi rouge que ces cheveux et nous chassa de sa chambre une fois la porte claquée je m'écroulai de rire avec Hermione et on se soutenait mutuellement pour ne pas tomber.

- Ouuulououlou la tête qu'il faisait c'était trop fort. Drago là franchement respect ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais !

- Et oui je suis trop fort, et si on le prenait ce bain maintenant.

- Tu devras me trainer de force dans ce bain Drago Malefoy !

- Oh arrête maintenant qu'on a la solution maillot de bain. Bon vas-y je ferme les yeux et mets-le.

Comme le gentil garçon que je suis je ferma les yeux malgré la très grande envie de voir son corps. J'entendais ces vêtements tombés je me concentra sur le dernier match de quidditch que j'avais vu. Très passionnant, oh non j'avais entre-ouvert les yeux et avait aperçu une des ses jambes. Je ferma aussitôt les yeux et à mon grand soulagement elle me tapota le bras pour que je me change à mon tour. Je me changea en vitesse et la regarda. Oh mon dieu ce maillot lui allait si bien, j'avais choisi un maillot couleur chocolat pour l'accorder à ces cheveux et ces yeux, apparemment elle avait eu la même idée à en juger par la couleur de mon maillot. Son maillot était en forme de triangle au niveau de la poitrine avec un noeud de papillon au milieu, attachant les deux triangles, et aussi dans le dos. Son bas était aussi relié par des noeuds au niveau des hanches. Fasciné, je me dirigea vers la baignoire avec elle .

- Drago si jamais tu arrêtes pas tout de suite de me regarder avec ses yeux de prédateur, je je

- Quelle menace !, je disais ça en enjambant le bord de la baignoire en faisant le geste de l'inviter dans l'étroite baignoire ( j'ai vraiment un penchant pour les lieux étroits ).

Elle entra et commença à allumer l'eau, l'eau lui dégoulinait le long du corps et j'observais avec délice l'eau coulant sur elle.

- Attends, lui dis-je, on va faire couler l'eau ça va être plus simple on va prendre un bain parce que la douche c'est vraiment pas pratique.

À nouveau la pulsion me reprit je me jeta sur elle, surprise elle lâcha un cri qui mourut quand mes lèvres prirent possession des siennes. Elle me surprit, avide, à ouvrir les lèvres et à glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. J'avais embrassé plein de filles mais là, elle, elle embrasse mille fois mieux.

..........................................................................................................................................................

Je ne comprit pas très vite ce qui se passa, on était, Drago et moi, tout les deux assis dans la baignoire et l'instant d'après il était sur moi en train de m'embrasser je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prenait, je sais pas s'il joue avec moi ou je ne sais quoi mais je profite à fond d'avoir l'homme que j'aime contre moi et en plus en train de m'embrasser ( il embrasse divinement bien ! ). Je sentis ces mains parcourir mon corps tandis que les miennes s'agrippaient à ses épaules musclées. Ces mains allèrent à mon maillot et je compris, il en voulait plus et j'étais prête à lui donner. Je sentis les noeuds de mon maillot se défèrent curieusement, moi qui étais pudique comme pas possible je le laissa faire. Je l'embrassais toujours avec passion. Soudain je le sentis me porter, visiblement il était mal à l'aise dans la baignoire. Il nous emmena dans le lit de la chambre et me plaqua contre le matelas, ces cheveux dégoulinants gouttèrent sur ma poitrine et mon visage. Lentement, il pencha sa tête embrassant chacune des gouttes,, je me mordais les lèvres essayant tant bien que mal de contenir mes gémissements c'était peine perdue. Je lui enleva son maillot puis je me rendit compte de ce que je faisais et rougis il dut s'en rendre compte car il finit de s'en débarrasser. Je vis qu'il était excité au comble du bonheur je le laissa rentrer en moi murmurant son nom. Il était doux et précautionneux, tout le contraire de ce que je m'attendais, il commençait les va et vient en moi murmurant mon nom pendant que j'embrassais son corps puis dans un ultime mouvement du bassin il nous envoya au 7ème ciel.

**Fin du chapitre**

Bon bah voilà j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et encore merci à tout les revieweurs je vois adore !! Misa-or-Pigloo qui vous fait de gros bisous


	10. Chapitre 10: Malefoy un jour

**Chapitre 10:**

**Malefoy un jour Malefoy toujours ?**

Je me réveilla avec délice entourée des bras de l'homme que j'aime. Soupirant d'aise, je commença à me lever pour me rhabiller, mais mon blondinet préféré réaffirma sa prise autour de ma taille me réexpédiant fissa dans ses bras.

« Tenterais tu de t'échapper ? Cette nuit ne t'a pas plus ? »

Je rougis me rappelant mon audace nouvelle que m'a fournit ma passion pour cet homme.

« Oh que non c'était magnifique ! Mais vois-tu j'aimerais m'habiller parce que nos chers amis se sont incrustés la dernière fois dans cette chambre avant que soient réveillés je n'ai pas envie qu'ils renouvellent l'expérience et nous trouvent tout les deux en tenue d'Ève et d'Adam. Dans le même lit et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Oui effectivement ça me gênerai aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui penseraient de savoir pour nous deux ?

- Quoi nous deux ? Il n'y a rien on a cédé tout les deux à une pulsion c'était très sympa on peux encore profité si tu veux ce matin mais voilà c'est tout.

- Que … Drago mais

- Quoi ? Tu croyais quoi que ça y est on a couché ensemble qu'on serait maintenant un couple ? Que je t'aime ? Voyons Hermione tu connais ma réputation pourtant. Jamais avec une copine fixe, je suis peut-être plus dans le camp que tu croyais mais il y a des choses qui ne changent pas en l'occurrence mon côté charmeur et volage. »

Je le regardais, horrifiée, chacun de ses mots était une flèche extrêmement bien placé droit dans mon coeur. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, toujours sous le choc je m'habillai rapidement soudain prise d'un élan de pudeur, rouge, honteuse d'avoir cédée à cet homme, avant objet de mes désirs et maintenant l'homme qui m'a brisé le coeur et l'a piétiné après. On frappa à la porte de la chambre, maintenant habillée je contenais mes larmes. C'était Fred, accompagné de Harry, Ron, Ginny et George. Je remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus scotchés ensemble.

« Hermione ! Fred a enfin trouvé la solution pour vous séparer tu vois maintenant on est séparé ! Tu vas être contente d'être débarrasser de la fouine, s'écria Ron

- Oh toi la belette viens pas me prendre la tête dès le réveil, maugréa Malefoy toujours à côté de moi.

- T'as raison Ron, il était temps sinon il allait lui manqué des parties très importantes qui lui manqueront, je murmurai accablé par le désespoir qui venait de me prendre.

- Attention les yeux ça risque d'éblouir, prévenu Fred, _Déblocolle !_

Je sentis l'anneau de colle se séparer et enfin disparaître.

- Alors on dit merci à qui ?

Sans même lui accorder un regard je partis dévaler les escaliers et quittai le square Grimaud. Je marchais dans la rue, furieusement à pas précipités je ne regardai même pas où j'allais les larmes me brouillais la vue. Incapable de les contenir plus longtemps, je m'assis sur la chose la plus proche de moi à savoir une balançoire. Les larmes jaillirent d'un coup, je craquais et n'en éprouvais aucune honte, des enfants dans le parc me regardaient intrigués certains même rigolaient mais je m'en fichais je laissai mon chagrin s'exprimer librement. Comment avais-je été aussi stupide pour céder à ses baisers brûlants, à ses caresses, je connaissais sa réputation de tombeur et aussi les pleurs de ses conquêtes lorsqu'il les abandonnait le lendemain, n'avais je pas tenté de consoler Parvati après sa nuit avec lui ? Et maintenant c'est moi qui est dans le même état qu'elle. Quelle imbécile j'ai été de pensé qu'il serait capable de s'attacher à moi en ce court laps de temps. Tristement, je me balançais, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose mais toutes mes pensées revenaient sur lui. Pourquoi fallait il que je sois tombée amoureuse du pire dom juan que la terre n'ait jamais portée...

…............................................................................................................................................

Mais quel con quel con je vous jure !! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Pourquoi je lui avait balancé ces propos à la figure ? _Peut-être parce que c'est ce que tu dis à toute tes conquêtes ?_ Oh ça va toi, j'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une conscience pour m'accables davantage je le fait très bien tout seul !! Il faut que je m'excuse que j'arrive à me faire pardonner en même temps suis je pardonnable ? Je n'en reviens pas moi Drago Malefoy je me remets en question pour une fille, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? _Peut-être que ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour qui commence à s'installer en toi ?_J'ignora ce que me souffla mon subconscient. C'était impossible de toute façon jamais je ne tomberais amoureux ma mère me l'a assez répété que je ne devais pas être aussi faible que mon père. Mais ma mère n'est plus là pour surveiller chacun de mes faits et gestes je me dois de réparer le mal que j'ai causé à Hermione elle ne le mérite pas. Décidé je dévalai les escaliers et claquai rageusement la porte d'entrée du square. Je sais que cette pauvre porte n'y est pour rien mais j'ai besoin de me défouler. J'arpenta les rues longtemps à sa recherche mais mon sens de l'orientation en ces lieux guère familier ne m'aida pas et plusieurs fois je revins devant le square grimaud par je ne sais quel miracle. Je respirai calmement et repris la route droit devant moi. Au bout d'un moment je levai la tête et c'est à cet instant que je la vis, elle était livide la tête penchée en avant accrochée au bord de la balançoire elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré car ces yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Prudemment je m'approchai d'elle, sa réaction à ma vue fut rapide et violente , je reçus sa main en pleine figure avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venu admirer le résultat ? Ça t'as pas suffit de m'humilier ce matin ? Comment as-tu pu m'embobiner comme ça je suis pourtant pas naïve comme fille et pas complètement stupide mais là j'ai vraiment été la reine des connes !

- Arrête Hermione c'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne je suis justement venu m'excuser, écoute moi un instant s'il te plaît.

- T'écouter ? T'excuser ? Non mais dite moi que je rêve ! Tu te fous royalement de moi tu le sais tu l'a deviné que je suis amoureuse de toi mais tu as quand même joué tu n'as pas était sincère je suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre comme toutes tes conquêtes ! Je me suis dit que tu pouvais être tombé amoureux de moi que tu pouvais avoir un semblant d'attachement pour moi mais apparemment je me suis leurrée, tu m'a brisée en moins de trente secondes et avec quelques mots.

- Non c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas joué avec toi maintenant je suis en ce moment même là pour te présenter mes plus plates excuses ce que je t'ai dit est je sais difficilement pardonnable mais ce fut un, piètre et désolant, réflexe d'auto-défense que ma mère m'a instigué. C'est vrai que je me suis attaché à toi tu es tellement belle et débordante d'énergie tu es une vraie lionne féroce qui ne se laisse pas faire mais tu es à la fois douce, tu m'a rendu accro en l'espace de quelques jours et pour la première fois grâce à toi je sais maintenant ce que ça fait d'aimer... maintenant libre à toi de me faire découvrir mon premier chagrin d'amour en me rejetant.

- Explique moi d'abord quel est le rapport avec ta mère me répondit elle sceptique.

- Ma mère m'a encouragé dès mon plus jeune âge à collectionner les conquêtes mais elle méprisait l'amour que lui porte mon père elle estime que c'est ça qui le rends faible. Du coup, elle virait chacune de mes ex à coup de sortilèges si ce n'est pas moi qui le faisait avec plus de diplomatie, afin que je ne m'en « amourache » pas. Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione accepteras tu ces excuses ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... tu m'as vraiment fait du mal donc pour l'instant considère ma réponse comme un non.

Elle partit me laissant là seul, et pour la première fois, des larmes de déception coula sur mes joues.

…..........................................................................................................................................

Je partis à une vitesse pas possible sans me retourner je ne voulais pas regretter mes dernières paroles et malgré moi au fond de toute ma tristesse une petite flamme d'espoir et de joie se mit à briller.

**Fin du chapitre.**

voilà je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre en ligne cette suite. Je vous soumet cette question cette fic étant bientôt finie voici ce que je vous propose :

-je refais un Hermione/Drago

-je fais une fic sur twilight

-je fais une histoire qui ne vient pas d'un livre mais que j'ai inventé et qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps.

Donc voilà voter et en fonction de votre réponse ( s'il y en a ) je ferai le résumé de la futur fic pour vous montrez un petit aperçu.

Bisous _**Misa-or-Pigloo**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Nous ?

**Chapitre 11:**

**Nous ?**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, seul, dans ce parc après son départ les minutes m'ont parues des jours et je restais là assis sur ce pan de mur à attendre je ne sais quoi. Je ne réagis même pas quand le ballon des gamins qui jouaient devant m'arriva en pleine figure. Et pourtant avant j'aurais pris un malin plaisir à les embêter.

- Ca va monsieur je suis désolé j'ai jamais su visé, s'excusa le gamin redoutant sans doutes mes foudres.

- Oui, ça va, ce n'est pas là que j'ai mal, mais là, dis je en posant ma main sur ma poitrine.

- Ah ça c'est pas de ma faute monsieur je vous le jure ! Et qu'est ce que vous avez ?

- Une déception amoureuse, soupirai-je tristement, tu vois bonhomme les filles c'est bien mais ça peut quand même faire mal quand tu les as blessées.

- Vu votre état je veux bien vous croire sur parole, bon ça vous dit de jouer au foot avec nous ??

- Je veux bien mais d'abord explique moi c'est quoi le foot ?

- Quoi ?! Vous connaissez même pas le foot ?! Vous savez que c'est le sport préféré des Anglais ? Non mais vous vivez où franchement pour pas connaître ça ?

Je lui souris et une fois les règles du foot mémorisées ( pourquoi joue-t-il avec les pieds ce serait tellement plus simple de la prendre à la main ? ) on commença à jouer. Ce sport est vraiment sympa une fois qu'on s'y habitue, en tout cas il me permit d'oublier une certaine gryffondor pendant un certains moments. Vers 18 heures je décidai de rentrer j'avais passer toute l'après midi avec ces gamins, et je voulais rentrer au square Grimaud pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Le retour fut beaucoup plus rapide que l'aller, je marchais à un rythme rapide et continu, une fois devant la porte j'hésitai une fraction de seconde et enfin rentrai. Il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée, je soupirai de soulagement, je n'avais pas envie de subir l'interrogatoire de Molly sur ma disparition de cet après midi. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Aussitôt, une tornade de roux et noir s'approchèrent de moi l'air pas franchement content.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hermione ? Pourquoi est-elle toute pâle ?

- T'as intérêt à avoir de sacrées bonnes excuses pour nous l'avoir zombifiée !

- Je lui ai dit des choses blessantes et je me suis excusé et non je n'ai pas de bonnes excuses pour avoir fait ça.

Harry fut le plus rapide à réagir ( franchement ça m'étonne pas, il n'y a aucun mérite à être plus vif que la belette pardon Ron ) il me prit par le col et me plaqua contre le mur en me secouant avec autant de vigueur qu'un saule cogneur. Il frappa directement du poing et j'eus tout juste le temps de l'éviter mais pas celui de Ron, qui alla droit sur mon nez ( il fit d'ailleurs un bruit sec et sinistre ). Du sang coula, chaud, sur mon menton.

- Par les caleçons de merlin je savais qu'il fallait pas qu'on les laisse seuls je savais qu'il allait lui faire vivre un enfer mais pourquoi on les a pas collé tout le temps !

- Parce que notre situation était déjà délicate, suggéra Harry, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Malefoy ?

- Ca te regarde en aucun cas, répliquai-je froidement, maintenant si vous voulez continuez à me frappez allez-y mais évitez le nez ça fait vachement mal.

- Je vais me gêner tiens.

Il s'apprêta encore à me frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui dévisagea la scène avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande de bouses de dragon ! Relâchez le tout de suite !

- Mais Hermione … ce mec t'as complètement retournez le cerveau ma parole ! Tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois que tu t'interposes !

- Et alors ? C'est mon choix pas le tien Ron et si tu veux pas que je te suspende dans un coin du grenier de chez toi avec la goule je te conseille de ne plus jamais le frapper !

Je sentis une haleur agréable me parcourir le ventre peut-être était ce dû aux derniers mots de Hermione ou alors c'est mon sang qui continuait à goutter sur moi.

….........................................................................................................................................

J'étais absolument furieuse quand je vis Harry penché sur Drago et Ron prêt à frapper. Je ne savais toujours pas si je lui pardonnais mais il était absolument hors de question que je les laisse le frapper sans réagir. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis vraiment hors de moi et si un de ces deux imbéciles avaient le courage de s'opposer je vous le dit ça va saigner.

- Hermione qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'on le frappe ?, m'interrogea, sans prendre de gant, Harry.

- Le dégout de la violence inutile tu connais ? Depuis quand est tu aussi violent Harry ? Avant jamais tu n'aurais fait ça ? Et après vous osez le juger, non mais regardez vous vous valez pas mieux en ce moment même !

- Hermione depuis qu'il est là tu es vraiment différente toutes tes réactions sont exagérées par rapport à d'habitude, tout ce qui est en rapport avec Malefoy est sujet sensible et tu t'emballes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire pouf !

- On dit ouf ! Et si tu utilisais de temps à autre ton cerveau crétinus que tu es tu te serais rendu compte que je suis amoureuse de Drago ! Oui et me regardais pas avec ces yeux là !

La réaction de Ron fut pour le moins déconcertante, il sorti sa baguette et hurla un sort, je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que le visage de Drago se tordit sous l'effet du sortilège et cracha … une limace. Furieuse, je le jeta en dehors de la chambre en lui jetant un sort pour la route ( sort d'hallucinations il ne verra que des araignées autour de lui pendant 20 bonnes minutes ).

- Non d'un … burb ça fait mal !

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pas intervenir plutôt, gémis-je. Pour toute réponse, j'obtins une flopée de limace sur les jambes.

- Non c'est rien c'est … burb de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas dit c'est horreur ... burb on en serait pas là.

- Oh attends ! _Finite incantatem_ voilà ça devrait bientôt se calmer, oui mais tu les as dit et on peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Attends je reviens je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Je partis vite dans ma chambre en tentant de me calmer je suis certes encore amoureuse mais je n'ai pas envie de lui retomber directement dans les bras je vais en profiter d'abord un peu.

Je retourna rapidement dans la chambre après avoir pris tout le nécessaire.

- Voilà bon je te cache pas que ça va être douloureux ça fait toujours très mal le nez.

- Je serai courageux !, assura-t-il

- Tu regrettes vraiment tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Oui , infiniment et profondément je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ça, aucun homme ne devrait jamais dire ça à une femme d'ailleurs.

- Et tu serais près à quoi pour te faire pardonner ?

- Absolument tout !

- Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de jouer avec moi ?, je le titillais attendant qu'il me fasse le plaisir d'une belle déclaration.

- Plus jamais je ne jouerais avec toi, j'ai bien trop peur de te faire du mal à nouveau je ne veux pas perdre le risque de te perdre davantage tu es maintenant mon soleil dans le nouvel univers dans lequel je vis à présent et j'ai besoin de toi aussi surement que les plantes ont besoin d'eau et de soleil pour s'épanouir. J'ai besoin de te voir rire de te voir sourire de te voir heureuse même si ton bonheur devra se construire sans moi car je t'aime Hermione, cette semaine auprès de toi m'a fait tomber sous ton charme je suis ensorcelé, envoûté je ne peux plus me passer de toi et si tu me rejettes à nouveau après cette déclaration j'en souffrirai éternellement je pense.

Je le regarda ébahie par une telle déclaration avant de lâcher ces quelques mots: Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment Drago peut-être un jour prochain mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je partis sans bruit le laissant seul dans sa chambre et partit me coucher sans demander mon reste. Je m'allongea sur mon lit, je ressassais ses paroles sans cesse elle tourbillonnait dans ma tête me rendant ivre de bonheur un bonheur que je lui avais enlevé.

Il devait être 22 heures quand je pris ma décision. Je me glissa sans bruit dans sa chambre et m'approcha de lui. Il se redressa et m'interrogea du regard, je ne répondis rien je m'installa tout simplement dans le lit avec lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Quant à ce qu'il se passa le reste de la nuit je le garde pour moi et comment notre histoire tournera à Poudlard ça c'est une autre paire de manche.

**Fin de cette fiction**

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette petite fiction, et voici en exclu le résumé des trois choix que je vous offrait la dernière fois.

a) **Résumé J'aime te détester, je hais t'aimer** : « Drago je te parie que t'arriveras jamais à mettre cette fille dans ton lit. -Blaise aucune fille ne peut me résister, alors qui est ma prochaine victime ? - Celle là, la gothique qui est toujours seul, personne ne peut l'approcher ou la toucher sans se faire agresser. - Oh Granger... challenge intéressant Blaise j'accepte ! »

b) **Résumé Addiction** : Bella et Edward nage dans le bonheur, Renesmée s'épanouit de jour en jour et Jacob en est toujours aussi gaga mais que se passera-t-il quand une belle vampire transie d'amour se jettera sur Edward ? Et quand Jacob se voit choisir entre sa meute et Renesmée ?

c) **Résumé Derrière les miroirs** : Ombre ténèbre noirceur ses mots se répètent dans ma tête chaque nuit et chaque nuit on me répète « regarde derrière les miroirs ». Meyleen est intriguée est ce qu'elle y trouva la mena droit au coeur de sa passion.

Donc voilà le dernier résumé est une histoire de mon invention mais quoique vous choisirez je prendrais énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prenderez du plaisir à la lire.

Bisous, **Misa-or-Pigloo**


End file.
